


Bang-Baby Boys

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Kelly - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Rian - Freeform, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Accidental exposure to an experimental mutagen leaves geeky high school students Virgil and his friend with super powers. Able to control electromagnetic forces, and with his friend by his side he channels his newfound powers to fight evil, aided by his former bully Francis and his lover, the quartet works hard to keep Dakota safe and still live normal lives.





	Bang-Baby Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey darlings~ Famous here with another insert from me and darling Dragon~! and it's from an old time favorite! Static Shock! I can't tell you how much this show meant to me growing up and being able to watch it again to do this insert was a blast~ so please enjoy.
> 
> Oh right, Dragon and I don't own the character's aside from the original character's.

In Dakota there was a cafe downtown that almost everyone not in competition with it agreed it was the best restaurant in all of Dakota it was a four story building run by the owner and founder Kelly Dominatio, a 16 year old with feathery brown hair, tan skin, gold eyes and stood at 5 ft tall with a lean build.

 

Kelly was also an amazing cook and had a boyfriend, now his boyfriend was a bit of a hothead around everyone but when he was helping Kelly in the Cafe he was a perfect gentleman to customers unless they got rowdy.

 

The cafe was named Divine Treats, and no one thought it was pretentious because they had to agree treats from there were divine.

 

Kelly of course helped out in the community donating food to shelters, and centers, giving discounts to first responders and having free private seating for members of the government that had to have a working lunch.

 

“Remind me again why we are doing this?” Walking through the streets of downtown Dakota were two teens. One, is an African-American teenager with short black dreads. He wears blue pants, a lighter blue T-shirt and fitted baseball cap in a backwards fashion, sneakers, and a black jacket with yellow accents on the arms and cuffs. This young man was Virgil Hawkins, son of Robert Hawkings. 

 

Walking next to him was another African-American teenager, he had Lean lithe build, muscles being more compact but giving him the appearance of a sinewy build, dark brown almost amber gold colored eyes, short cut back hair that spiked going to the back of his neck he wore a dark blue 3/4-sleeve shirt with black accents exposing naval, form-fitting, blue jeans with a dark belt and silver sneakers. His accessories with purple bracelets on each of her wrists and a silver necklace.  This was Rian McCoy, Virgil’s best friend since childhood. 

 

“I mean come on Virgil, your dad sent us to get his package not goof off near the music shop.” He said looking at his phone and the time, “We should go get it.” Seeing Virgil wave him off Rian sighed in annoyance. They had just walked passed Divin treats heading towards the music shop when they spotted people running out form the store. 

 

“What’s going on? They run out of britney already?” Jokes Virgil, only to regret it a second later when bursting from the store was a 9 foot tall purple skinned yellow eyed werewolf. “T-That’s-!”

 

“It’s a bang-baby!” Rian said as they took step back in fear. 

 

Snarling and growling the wolf moved towards the two teens as they slowly backed up, the wolf’s sharp claws digging into the stone of the sidewalk and leaving marks with each step.

 

Right before the two of them could leave Virgil bumped into someone who was stomping out of Divine Treats. “Hey watch where your-Francis?!” he gasped as did Rian seeing the flame haired teen. 

 

“Well well, Virgil the tough guy.” Francis smirked seeing the teen he used to bully in school, Virgil merely shook his head trying to side step him.

 

“Not now Francis this isn’t-” Francis grabbed him by the front of his shirt. 

 

“What’s the rush.” snarled Francis only to follow Virgil’s finger to see he was pointing at the werewolf like bang-baby.

 

Sneering at the wolf Francis raised a hand and blasted the wolf with a huge fireball knocking it out in one go before turning back to Virgil “Now where were we.” Only to yelp as he as hit over the head with a wooden spoon by his smaller boyfriend Kelly who had exited the shop “Put him down Francis or you are sleeping on the couch” Kelly said with a small glare at his boyfriend.

 

“Aw come on babe.” Groaned the flame haired teen as smoke came off his body. “I was just messing with him, there’s nothing wrong with that now is there?” he asked while dropping Virgil on to the ground. “See? No harm done.”

 

“Head back to the counter and get the Hawkings order ready” Kelly ordered his 6ft tall hothead boyfriend.

 

“Wait hawkings order?” Virgil asked as Rian helped him up. “What do you mean hawkings order?” Rian rolled his eyes a Virgil’s forgetfulness.

 

“I am the owner and chef of Divine Treats” Kelly said pointing at his cafe with a smile as he asked “Would you two like a glass of herbal ice tea to soothe the nerves?”

 

“Tea sounds lovely.” Smiled Rian as he and Virgil walked into the shop. “After that little scare we need it.” He whistled as he looked around the shops decor. “You certainly have a nice looking shop.”

 

“Thank you though all I have for help is my Boyfriend” Kelly said motioning to the help wanted sign as he sat the two at tables and stepped into the Kitchen for a moment returning with three cups, “Here we go my special blend herbal sweet tea” Kelly said handing a cup to each teen.

 

“Thank you.” Rian said as he accepted his cup and took a small sip, “Oh, my this is good.” Smiled Rian as he took another sip as did Virgil.

 

Kelly smiled as Francis brought the order over and leaned down to steal a sip from Kelly’s glass resulting in Kelly pulling him into a kiss.

 

“So, this is where you went to Francis?” Virgil asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Never took you for the type to work in a tea shop, let alone actually get in a relationship.”

 

“What the hell is that suppose to mean” Francis growled a little smoke coming from his clenched fists as he glared at Virgil.

 

“I’m just saying, with how much of a trouble maker and a hot head you were-and still are- i'm just surprised you can manage a relationship without exploding.” Virgil said again his eyes narrowed 

 

“Not that the calling Divine treats a tea shop you loser.” Francis growled only to flinch when Kelly took his hand and ice covered it and the table making steam rise in the place of the smoke.

 

“You will find Mr. Hawkings that Francis may be a hothead but he knows who to push and who to respect” Kelly said tapping the bottom of Virgil’s cup and freezing it solid.

 

Virgil flinched himself, both from Kelly freezing his cup and from Rian’s hand whipping out and using just two fingers smacked him upside the head. “Please forgive my friend.” He said giving him a glare. “His mind moves faster than his mouth.”

 

“Your a bang baby?” Virgil asked rubbing his head from the stinging sensation that happened anytime Rian would hit him, 

 

“Yes just like you two are” Kelly said with a smirk as he sipped his tea, and smiled before turning and saying “Francis did you decide what to do for date night?”

 

This caught Rian and Virgil of guard. “Er, you have to be mistaken.” Virgil said as he looked at his frozen cup. “Were not Bang-babies.”

 

“Plasma is a basic state of matter and a element at the same time I can sense that you have powers” Kelly said with a smirk wondering if either would get what his power was.

 

“You controls the elements.” Rian said looking at Kelly. “That’s how you were able to freeze the tea cup and cause the steam from touching Francis's hand. 

 

“Very good but so far I only have Ice, fire, and quintessence down” Kelly said with a nod and small smile.

 

“Quintessence?” Asked Virgil confused. “The heck is that?”

 

“Lightning, Plasma, and Life force are other names for it” Kelly said staring at Virgil.

 

“The stuff you shoot out your hands.” Rian said rolling his eyes. “Honestly Virg, I bought you that book for a reason.” Virgil blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “So, if you could feel his power what about me?” Rian asked. “What’s mine?”

 

“Similar to Francis, but different feels more controlled than fire but still gives off heat” Kelly said with a hum as they sat at the table Francis moving his smaller boyfriend to his lap and glaring at the other teens.

 

Rian smiled taking a small sip of his tea. “Hmmm.” He hummed setting his cup down. “My power similar to his? I do believe you have gotten it wrong.” he took another sip but kicked Virgil in the shin for snickering at Kelly for being wrong. “Good try though.”

 

“Yeah well not like either of you losers could beat us” Francis said his chin resting on Kelly’s head as he stared down the two waiting for them to challenge him.

 

“Well someone is arrogant in their power.” Rian mussed as he took another sip of his tea. “Even if you claim we couldn’t beat you that is not true.” Another sip and a smile. “After all you only know Virgil’s power while i am an unknown, you only know i am a Bang-Baby and nothing more, therefore not enough data.” he then looked at Francis. “Besides matchstick, all we need is water or a fire extinguisher to douse you.” 

 

“Well, when you decide being a hero for free does not pay I may have a job opening for you two” Kelly said with a glint in his eyes as he stood not caring that Francis had a tent in his pants.

 

“Wait, pause, rewind and give me the remote.” Virgil said. “Pay? You mean as in a job? With actual money?”

 

“Virgil..”

 

“No way Ri, i need this you know pops has been getting on my case about getting a job and sides he is telling the truth being a hero ain’t gonna save me from pops asking me why i'm going through stuff faster than he can buy it.”

 

“Also the benefit of I am more lenient than anywhere else in the fact you tell me you need to go save lives i will let you,” Kelly said smiling as he moved to the counter and pulled out two folders before placing them before both teens.

 

Virgil stood and grabbed the folder with Rian sighing before grabbing the second. “And your just offering us this? No behind the counter deals?” he asked.

 

Kelly smiles and points back at the help wanted sign.

 

“We’ll take it!” Virgil said jumping for the chance to have job not to mention the chance to make some cash. 

 

“If Virgil is for it i guess it wouldn’t be that bad.” Rian said with a small smile. “Ok, were in.”

 

“Read through the information on added perks provided by employment” Kelly said smirking.

 

Right before Virgil could his phone went off, taking it out his pocket he saw it was a message. “Whoa, i’ll do that after i got to get back to my house i need to help Derek with his homework.”

 

“I thought you didn’t start till tomorrow?” Rian asked with a small frown.

 

“Hey the guy wants to get a head start.” He grabbed his bag with a smile. “Sides being friends with him means getting with cheerleaders.” Virgil missed the look of rage and sadness that passed through Rian’s eyes. “Later Ri!” he said before booking it out the door.

 

“Yeah...later.” Rian said closing his eyes and sighed longingly. 

 

Francis started laughing after Virgil left, a huge grin on his face as he pounded his fist on the table. Kelly sighed at the sight of the two dark-skinned teens.

 

“And what.” Rian said snipidly as he turned to the laughing Francis. “Is so funny hot head?” he asked glaring at the laughing flame haired teen.

 

“You are in love with him” Francis stated laughing, only to yelp when Kelly smacked him with the wooden spoon.

 

Rian said nothing even as his hand clenched into fist. “I have no idea what you mean.” He huffed sitting back down. “He’s got his head for chasing skirts.” He said softly. “Besides.” Rian gave them a smile with his eyes closed. “I’m happy with being his friend.”

 

“Sure but you would be amazed at how a little blind jump and truth can help, now what do you think of the benefits” Kelly asked Rian.

 

Rian closed the file. “A room? Private space? Sounds like my kind of deal.” He said. “Been meaning to move out of my parents house for a while now.”

 

“Of course If things go right then i will only lose one bedroom” Kelly said with a smirk heading to the kitchen to cook.

 

“Still, you can count on me being here, won’t take long for me gather my stuff and move in.” Rian said. “Just one question, the rooms are sound proof right? Or at least aren’t paper thin?” he asked looking between Kelly and Francis with a raised eyebrow.

 

“No worries you will be on the second floor while the fourth is Our floor” Kelly said smiling while also pointing to the rules mainly about entering the kitchen.

 

“Well then consider me and Virgil your new employees.” Rian said holding the folder. “By the way you said you had the Hawkings order and Virgl already left i might as well take it to him.”

 

Kelly smiled handing a basket over to Rian and as the teen left closed up shop for the day turning to his boyfriend.

 

“I always knew that idiot was dense but to not see what’s right in front of him is just rich.” Francis said as he moved over to Kelly pressing into his side letting his tent rub against him. “Makes me glad i got you when i did.”

 

“If memory serves I had to tie you down to make you confess” Kelly said wrapping his arms around Francis’s neck, and leaning up to kiss the redhead with a moan.

 

“And if i recall, after you did i pinned you to the bed.” Francis said hands grabbing Kelly’s ass. “Ass up, screaming my name so loud the neighbors almost called the cops.”

 

“Well we could always do a repeat” Kelly said slipping his hand in to Francis’s pants before adding “You plan to have both of them see you naked to show who's bigger don't you,”

 

“What can i say.” Smirked Francis as his cock throbbed in Kelly’s hand. “I gotta show em who’s top dog around here.” he chuckled. “Sides from how they act it’s gonna be fun to see their faces.”

 

Kelly could not help but laugh and wondered if he should have mentioned the large group bathroom on the third floor to the teens.

 

Francis kissed him again. “We can either get to the room, or screw right here either way i am gonna screw you into any surface.” His hands were already gripping Kelly’s pants and yanking them down to expose his ass

 

“To the room or you are the one that will have to sanitize everything in here” Kelly moaned as his hair was pulled making him expose his neck.

 

“Fair enough.” Francis grabbed Kelly throwing him over his shoulder like a fireman and carried him towards the steps, each step he took he would slap Kelly’s ass while sliding his fingers between his cheeks ghosting over the rim of his hole.

 

Kelly moaned his feet rubbing the bulge in Francis’s pants as they climbed up the stairs.

 

Francis grunted and growled as he moved faster making it to his and Kelly’s floor and kicked the door to their room open, walking in slamming it shut and threw Kelly on to the bed. He pounced on him pinning his hands above his head and kissed him forcing his tongue into his mouth while one hand glowed trailing down his shirt and slowly making it come apart from the heat.

 

Kelly moaned at the hot touch and the way it made his skin tingle, as he laid naked under the growling form of his lover. “Fuck, Francis more” moaned out Kelly as he clawed at Francis’s clothes.

 

“Your lucky i have more of these clothes.” Hissed Francis with no real heat as his own clothes were melted from his body leaving him naked save for his skin tight reddish orange briefs that were clinging to his throbbing cock. “You know i just love seeing ya like this.” He smirked glowing fingers trailing-clawing at Kelly’s skin. “Moaning from my touch, as i make you come undone in more ways then one.” He rubbed his bulge against Kelly’s cock. “It’s one hell of a turn on.”

 

Bringing his foot up Kelly rubbed his legs against Francis’s while grinding their crotches together moaning louder and panting.

 

Slowly almost teasingly Francis let his briefs melt away, when they were gone his hard throbbing 2 thick 14 incher slapped against Kelly’s 7 incher. “Look how eager they are.” The flame haired teen as his wandering right hand moved between Kelly’s legs easily finding his hole heating it up and caressed and ran his nails along the rim swirling it around Kelly’s puckered entrance teasingly rubbing the center pushing against it but not out right pushing in.

 

Kelly moaned pushing back on the finger moaning as it slipped in thanks to the heat relaxing the muscles.

 

“Eager and always so damn easy to slip in.” He circled his finger around inside of Kelly’s rectum rubbing against his inner walls as he slowly pushed it in deeper and deeper until his knuckle was inside, curling his finger he dragged his nail down searching for something inside of Kelly while his other hand gripped both their cocks keeping them pressed together while he let his entire body get warmer.

 

Groaning Kelly wrapped his arms around Francis’s neck kissing him and spreading his legs wider for the larger male.

 

Francis smirked as he pushed his finger in deeper and pushed his second in scissoring his hole open wide enough to force a third one in there and push his hole open even more. “I could play with your ass for hours.” Smirked Francis. “Tease you endlessly and just watch you cum from that.” He chuckled. “But i know how much you want my cock in your ass.” 

 

Kelly let out whimpering moans as he ground up on the massive cock double the size of his own moaning as skin rubbed skin.

 

“Tell me babe.” Smirked Francis fingers scraping pushing in deeper as he knew one of them grazed Kelly’s prostate. “How bad do you want it.”

 

“FUCK Me F-stop, Pound me into the mattress just give me your cock” Kelly begged pushing back on the fingers in his hole.

 

“Now how can i say no.” He smirked pulling his cock away from Kelly’s and his fingers from his ass before thrusting his entire cock into Kelly’s ass sheathing himself inside of him letting his balls rest against his ass.

 

Kelly screamed as he was filled the cock making his on shoot pre all the way up to his face with the force of the thrust.

 

Francis leaned down licking up the pre and hummed. “Hm~ now that’s my favorite treat.” He pulled out to the tip and slammed back in reveling in the feeling of Kelly’s ass clenching around his cock, with each thrust he felt his ass grip his cock each time he plunged right back into his tight heat his own body getting even warmer.

 

Kelly drooled as Francis slam fucked him using his hole to work towards an orgasm.

 

Francis’s thrust got harder and faster angeling his hips to drive his hot cock into Kelly’s prostate while he leaned down lapping at his nipples flicking the bud with his tongue before biting down on it tugging at it with his teeth. 

 

One hand gripped his hip while the other reached down grasping Kelly’s cock tightly and jerked him off in time with his thrust, going faster and harder the bed creaked and groaned under them as Francis felt himself approach his own climax.

 

Kelly moaned his nails digging into Francis’s back as he shot his load on their stomachs moaning and clenching up tight around the thrusting shaft of his larger lover.

 

Francis groaned lciking up Kelly’s chest going up to his neck and sunk his teeth into his neck and slammed in one last time and came, thick waves of red hot cum flooded Kelly’s ass while Francis continued thrusting riding out his climax.

 

Moaning Kelly came down from his high with a smile saying “Good thing I have fire powers too.”

 

Francis smirked. “Damn right it is.” He smirked. “Means i can get as hot as i can get and not damage you.”

 

Chuckling Kelly let Francis roll them so he was laying on his back with Kelly cuddled on his bare chest smiling at him and leaning up to kiss.

 

Francis wrapped his arms around Kelly and held him close as he deepened the kiss, grabbing the blankets and threw it over their nude forms.

 


End file.
